Gotta Have You
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Friend with benefits, that's what they are. Until one of them decided to elevate the relationship one step higher... PWP


**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

_**Rated M**__ for a reason, kiddies. Do not read if you're too squeamish about slightly-PWPs. This is a, uhm, a treat for my longtime readers who enjoy reading my stories and those who do not mind those badly written chapters. I now humbly present to you the product of my sweaty palms. Enjoy._

* * *

_"...Nothing else will do__  
__I've gotta have you, I've gotta have you."_

– _Gotta have you_, The Weepies

* * *

As Allen continued to resist letting out strings of coarse grunts and moans, he pondered how the fuck did the two of them end up here in this dark alley near the bar where they both wasted their lives for a night.

And it was a man.

Now, Allen wasn't really gay. He's straight. Well, at least he thought so. This was just one of those inevitable things that fate bestowed upon him and he couldn't really do anything about it.

And no. Allen was not really into one-night stands. This was... kind of different.

This was more like 'I-knew-him-he-knew-me-we-knew-each-other-and-so-we-are-helping-each-other-get-off' kind of thing.

Allen didn't want to think that there was something more complicated in their so-called _relationship_ because it was already fucking complicated as it was.

It was kind of a consolation in his part that he actually knew this man. At least he wasn't some random guy he was hooking up with in some random gay bar in _ni-choume_.

His fucked up reasoning left a sour taste on his mouth but well, that was life.

He needed help and this fucker was willing to help him.

Allen felt rough hands roaming on his length and he almost lost it when something sharp sank on his neck. _The freaking bastard is fucking biting me!_ The hand had gotten inside his pants and was now squeezing and wringing... and _fucking_ pulling the head of his dick.

Allen gritted his teeth as he thought how strange Kanda Yuu was.

This (moaning, groping, licking frenzy making out–but not really) was just a simple thing they always do when they want to release the frenzied heat that was boiling beneath their stomachs.

"Mmnmmhm..." Allen loathed pathetically moaning like this but as Kanda continued to suck him dry, the blasted gripes kept on escaping his dry mouth. He had long ago accepted the cruel fact that if Kanda wanted him to grumble then he would make him submit on every way possible whether he likes it or not.

It was Kanda's way of saying that he's in charge of in whatever kind of twisted relationship they had.

Kanda loved embarrassing him. That's a fact.

And since Allen was an arrogant, stuck up man, it always worked every time.

That's the kind of man Kanda was.

Horrible, appalling –

"Ahhh!" Allen groaned as sharp teeth gyrated on his length.

Pissed, he gathered a few strand on Kanda's hair with his good hand, and pulled it as hard as he could muster at the moment.

"You fucking asshole!" he shouted as he watched the other lapped in front of him.

Kanda let out Allen's hard-as-rock length and licked his drenched lips.

Allen was already dripping wet down there but Kanda just wouldn't let him come!

"You're fucking thinking again, Moyashi. Didn't I tell you not to _think_ when I'm doing this with you?" he lowly muttered.

Allen shivered as cold wind hit his length.

And it made him harder than before. So much that it already hurt.

Allen snarled. "You fucking bit me!"

Kanda stood and glared back at him.

Kanda lowered his head to Allen's height until he was faced to face with him. "Should I stop then?" he was challenging him; and Allen gritted his teeth because he already knew the answer to that.

Kanda's lips touched Allen's nose, until they found his wet, slightly opened lips.

Allen could smell Kanda's warm, masculine scent. The other was practically breathing inside his mouth and Allen found himself painfully hard again. His lower body twitched, and was now beginning to look for something to graze itself onto. He hated it but Allen knew that he couldn't really do anything in regards with his current situation without Kanda's help.

He needed him.

He fucking needed him.

The kiss lasted for like freaking forever until Kanda started pulling his tongue out of Allen's mouth.

Kanda licked Allen's succulent lips as he watched the white haired man instinctively moved his face forward to him, searching for that piece of muscle again–

Kanda smirked.

"Is that a 'no', Moyashi?" he asked huskily, passion was emitting from his eyes. "'Want this to continue?" Allen stiffened when Kanda's hand crept on his manhood and started pumping his hardness.

"It's so hard. It certainly needs release, huh?" he said, his voice was rudely teasing.

Kanda began encircling the head with his thumb, spreading the almost dried pre-cum on its tip. Allen shivered.

_Fuck me already!_

He opened his muddled eyes feeling ashamed for what he was thinking. There was no way in hell he would give Kanda what he wanted that easily. Submitting himself freely to this man was the last thing he would do.

And so, he smiled coldly at him and said, "F-fuck you" with outmost aversion and contempt. Allen fucking hated how Kanda could make feel like he was melting from deep inside.

Kanda's laughter filled the ghostly street.

He shook his head and gently cupped Allen's cheeks into his palm. "No, Allen..." he whispered right through his ears. "_I will fuck_ _you_. Know the difference."

After that, Kanda claimed his lips again as if he was punishing him.

Again and again and again, he explored him without letting go of his hands.

After that, when Allen opened his eyes, he caught Kanda staring at him with that unreadable expression on his face.

Allen hated it but mostly because he didn't like it when Kanda was being dominating like this. Like no one could ever know what the hell he was thinking... not even him.

A light squeezed on his length made him forgot about those glassy eyes staring back at him.

Allen moaned.

Kanda chuckled.

"It hurts now, right? Let me take care of that..."

Allen felt his whole face heating up as the other gradually got down on his knees. He winced as he felt that familiar heat enveloping his length again and gasped when Kanda ran his palm on his thighs.

For five, long minutes, Allen continued to gasp for air. His knees began to buckle and Allen, though he hated it, held on Kanda's shoulders for support.

It didn't last though. After a few more seconds, Allen felt like he was being elevated from the ground.

He opened his eyes wide, suddenly feeling sick. The two of them were drinking just a while ago, after all. But Kanda was a big, fat cheater who couldn't handle his booze well so he made Allen, a cheapskate, drank all those expensive shit, which he gleefully drank anyway, so... whatever.

He was suffering the consequences though.

He couldn't even fight back even just a little!

"What the fuck are you–hey!" he put his good hand on his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

With long strides, Kanda maneuvered through the narrow street to the main road where the man's black Honda CR-Z was parked with Allen perched on his arms. Allen's eyes widened. He knew that car. The car was lethal as it was and as Kanda as the driver... Damn. They're gonna be in Hades in not less than a few minutes for sure.

Point: there was no way he would ride that blasted sports car.

"Nonono...!" he shouted as he tried to get away. "I won't ride in that _thing_!"

Allen winced as he felt the hardness between his legs. Whoever said that drunken men couldn't get an erection was a lying bastard who hadn't tried being gobbled up by Kanda Yuu.

"Don't be choosy. You want to come right?"

"No, I don't! Put me down!"

"You're not really good at lying, Moyashi."

Kanda threw Allen at the back of the car much to the white haired man's irritation. He tried opening the door the instant his butt hit the soft car seat but an abrupt click cemented his fate that morning.

Allen glared at Kanda.

Blasted technology.

Kanda shook his head in amusement as the car started its low purring under the man's ministration.

"Give it up, Walker," he said.

"I'll throw up here!" Allen threatened, seriously pissed. "I won't hold back, Kanda, I'm fucking telling you."

"Go on. _Flood_ the car. I don't really care."

Allen trembled in frustration and spat curses in the air.

Kanda just shrugged.

Allen looked below and inwardly cursed as the painful bulge in his pants began to tent noticeably. He tried easing the pain by running his left hand on it but it just worsened his condition.

It left him wanting for more.

Allen sighed. His left hand was just as useless as the right one.

What the hell was his problem? Normally, a _normal _guy would already lose an erection after subjecting to these kinds of humiliation. Allen shook his head. Was he that sex-deprived? Well, it was true that he hadn't done it for weeks now but _this_ – Allen tried fondling himself again but his left hand only got tired – was just pure hell.

He still couldn't really do it.

Allen watched his lifeless right hand in the dark and sighed.

What was the use of having it if he couldn't really use it?

In the rear view mirror, Kanda's eyes were seen idly fixed on Allen as the other closed his eyes in what it seemed like downright resignation.

...

A year ago, Allen suffered a terrible car accident on his way to work and received a third degree burn on his right hand when the car engine exploded right before he could totally haul himself out of the almost destroyed vehicle. A right part of his face, as well as his right eye, were terribly affected by the explosion and he needed to stay in the hospital for a month under his doctor's recommendation.

The results were as follows:

A totally parched and immobilized right arm;

A weak, grip less left hand; and

An almost blind right eye.

And so, Allen was forced to obey his physician's order and stayed behind for his rehabilitation.

And as if fate decided kid around him, Allen met Kanda Yuu again in that particular hospital. Kanda Yuu was Allen's childhood friend in Nagasaki where he spent most of his childhood years. He was a respectable doctor now, much to Allen's utter disbelief. That rowdy boy he met eighteen years ago was now a highly regarded man who had enough confidence in his body to last him a lifetime.

A week after their meeting, he found out that Kanda Yuu volunteered to be his therapist.

When Allen confronted him about it, the man just shrugged and said, "Never mind that. Just focus on your rehabilitation".

Allen didn't know if that was when it all started but it could also be that one particular night, a week after his discharge from the hospital, when he started to understand that he would definitely have difficulties in relieving 'pent up' frustrations because of his hands' condition.

It was quite horrible when the realization finally dawned on him.

He was in the middle of 'trying' to do _it _when his unwelcomed childhood friend just popped up out of nowhere. Suddenly, Kanda was inside Allen's room in his bachelor's pad, which, by the way, was inside a_ very_ private subdivision. Not to mention that he didn't quite remember telling the man where he was currently residing let alone his fucking exact address.

So, what the fuck was he doing here? In his pad? At this hour?

But behold Kanda's ability to render Allen speechless.

For a minute, Allen watched Kanda casually leaned on his door and repeated what he just had been thinking for two freaking hours while pathetically pumping his now seemingly perpetually limp dick.

_You won't be able to do that on your own – well, at least for the time being, _he said looking smug.

Before he could sputter strings of curses and a rude retort (and possibly a question as to what the man was doing inside his home), Kanda abruptly moved towards Allen's bed where the white haired man was laying stark naked.

Allen couldn't really remember what happened next or he decided that he would forget about it so his mind annihilated that particular memory from his head.

...

Allen remembered Kanda kicking the door and being elevated again – against his wishes, as always. This time, Kanda gently put his body down on what it seemed like his bed inside his huge room that reeked pungent smell of nicotine and mint.

When the licking spree finally started, Allen urged himself to run towards the still unclosed door near the bed but Kanda immediately made his brain worthless when he dived into his mouth, drowning him into a deep hole of no return.

Kanda made Allen forget that he didn't like this (slightly) and made him response to the gentle coaxing of his lips. Kanda's fingers were memorizing every detail of his face, the burn on his right eye and cheek, everything.

Kanda didn't give Allen a chance to think again as he explored that open and wet cavern. Allen was a sloppy kisser but Kanda seemed like he didn't mind a bit that Allen was kissing him with his teeth rather than his tongue and lips and Kanda couldn't help but smile because he knew that Allen was again losing himself to their lovemaking and that was what Kanda exactly wanted right now.

He wanted Allen to stop thinking and to just feel this breathtaking moment. Him.

Sometimes, when Allen was like this – liberated, zealous, burning with passion – he allowed Kanda to love him with no restraint.

Allen belonged to Kanda and Kanda belonged to Allen. And this moment – this very moment – was their world and that was all there was to it.

"Walker..." Kanda called to Allen, his lips were just inches away from him. The raven was already on top him, his breathing labored. Allen noticed the slight shaking of his toned body, the sweat glistening amidst the sufficient lack of light inside the room, and the hardness that was freaking poking his abdomen.

_He's hard. _

And Allen was going to use that against him.

How he loved Kanda when he was this aroused.

Allen raised his left feet and felt Kanda's. He smirked. "Want me to help you, Big Boy?"

Kanda gulped, his eyes were still annoyingly unreadable. Allen didn't give up though. He knew that inside that tough exterior, Kanda was also burning just like him. He's a freaking man, too, and Allen would be damned if Kanda didn't have any sexual fantasies.

_It's service time. _

He was about to slide down _there _and give Kanda what Allen thought he was dying to feel, when a strong hand cupped his chin and crushed his still swollen lips.

For ten, long minutes, Kanda lapped his mouth, roughly kissing him then softly then rough again. He bit and he sucked Allen and he didn't stop until the white haired man was begged. Kanda's hands were clinging on Allen's length like he knew exactly when and where to pull, sending bolts of ecstasy to his partner.

He made Allen come again and again.

"Kanda... E-enough... pl-ease..."

"One last time, Moyashi. I promise," Kanda breathlessly muttered as he helped Allen sit on his lap and guided Allen's burnt hand on the white haired man's own length. He could feel the roughness on that hand and wanted to make Allen understand that his scars were not just a disfigurement. Then, Kanda enclosed those fingers on his own and slowly moved it, guiding it.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Kanda moved Allen's thumb on the now weeping slit and gave it a small rubbing.

Allen threw his head on Kanda's chest, his eyes were wide opened. His lips were trembling as he tried to contain his cries. "S-stop...! No! Arrrgggh!"

"Stop what? Hmmm?" Kanda licked his lips as he watched Allen squirm around him as he continued to massage his length slowly. "You don't like this?" He tugged Allen's hardness and spurts of white liquid came flowing on their hands.

"K-Kanda...!"

Kanda gave Allen a few rubs, spreading the white cum on the man's small, tight hole, teasing, before finally stopping.

"You want me to stop, Walker?" he huskily said as he brought his soaked finger on his mouth, lapping it clean.

Panting heavily, Allen looked down on his length and cursed.

Why was he still hard?!

He saw Kanda smirking and Allen hissed in irritation.

What was he going to do? Kanda looked like he wouldn't do him again without him begging him. Allen gritted his teeth. Pathetic! Pathetic!

He was about to say something ridiculous to Kanda when he saw an empty bottle ofMuga Aro on Kanda's bedside table. _That was quite an expensive red wine_, he absentmindedly thought. Lavi and Komui would surely be green with jealousy if they saw that wine...

Then Allen remembered the liquor that the Kanda put down on their table last night but neither Lavi nor Komui, who were heavy drinkers, wanted to drink it.

Allen thought it was really weird that that two turned down such expensive booze...

And that was when it hit him – hard.

Allen's eyes were burning as he slowly turned to Kanda. "You bastard... You didn't!"

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders. "I just did. Took you long to notice..."

"You fucktard!"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you _all _day. We have all the time in the world, Walker." Kanda leaned on Allen's forehead and gently planted a kiss there. "So, where do you want to start again? Hmm?"

Allen's face reddened. "S-shut up! Like hell I will allow you to touch me again! Go fuck yourself!"

Kanda shook his head, amused. "That won't do, Walker. You drank the _whole_ bottle, remember?"

* * *

"_I won't be warm till I'm lying in your arms."_


End file.
